


before he cheats

by amosanguis



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Endgame: Bryzzo, Happy Ending Depending On Who You Ship, Infidelity, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Title from a Country Song, Well - Freeform, author will edit when she's sober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: Bryce hands him a ring. Anthony hands him a better one.





	before he cheats

**Author's Note:**

> \--Title from a song of the same name by Carrie Underwood because that's what inspired me to write this. There's a bit of a choppy feel to this - that's intentional.  
> \--This is a write-and-post so please forgive any mistakes.

-z-

 

Kris catches Bryce with his tongue down the wrong throat and, with a too-wide grin, says, “It’s okay.”

 

-x-

 

Bryce had promised Kris forever and ever – since they were kids, it was gonna be them against the world.

But the Show has a way of changing people.

 

-x-

 

Kris catches Bryce in the act, and he grins.

 

-x-

 

Bryce hands him a ring.

Anthony hands him a better one.

 

-x-

 

Kris had known the first time he visited Bryce’s place in D.C. He’d known that Bryce would never have bought a spice rack nor foaming hand soap nor the extra pillows on his bed and on his couch. Kris had _known_ because no one _knew_ Bryce better than he does – _did_.

Kris had taken in all of the little oddities and filed them away and, once Bryce’s back was turned, once he was sleeping the sleep of the recently orgasmed, Kris slipped from “their” bed and grabbed Bryce’s phone.

 

-x-

 

“Stop calling me.”

“Kris, please—”

“No.”

 

-x-

 

When Anthony finds out, he just smirks and throws his arm around Kris’s shoulders and asks, “Anything I can do to help?”

Kris smirks and says, “Actually—”

They hadn’t meant for it to be real – but Anthony was _so much_ and Kris had found himself drowning in all Anthony had to offer and it wasn’t long before the fake touching had turned real had turned to so much more.

 

-

 

Bryce throws the first punch at Anthony because of whatever whispered word, foolishly thinking that it was a fight he could win. Anthony, who gleefully takes +90-mph fastballs to any and all parts of his body just for the fuck of it, readily disavows Bryce of the notion – his punches are fast and hard and it’s over just as quick as it started.

Bryce struggles to stand, wiping blood from his nose as he glares.

Kris hides his smirk with his glove.

 

-

 

They say the rebound is never supposed to be serious.

Kris thinks that whoever _they_ is has never had never Anthony’s lips around their dick, Anthony’s encouraging words in their ear, Anthony’s skill and determination and sheer will leading them through their darkest of times.

-

 

Bryce’s eye is still black from Anthony’s fist when Kris walks in.

She’s short and brown-eyed and blond-haired and basically everything that Kris isn’t.

Kris doesn’t look at her twice as he smirks at Bryce and drops his keys on Bryce’s counter – Kris’s World Series ring glinting in the afternoon sun filtering in through the window.

“Kris,” Bryce starts, “I can explain—”

Kris just smirks and, with a too-wide grin, says, “It’s okay.”

And, thinking about Anthony, Kris knows that it _is._

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
